This invention relates to a waveguide switch including a housing, at least two waveguide terminals provided in the housing wall and a rotor accommodated in the housing and including at least one waveguide element to couple at least two of the waveguide terminals with one another in a predetermined position of the rotor. The waveguide switch further has a motor for driving the rotor and a blocking assembly for immobilizing the rotor in a predetermined angular position.
A waveguide switch of the above-outlined type is known and is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (published non-examined application) No. 2,924,969 which describes a waveguide switch with four waveguide terminals and a rotor which has three waveguide connecting paths. The switch permits a cross connection of two simultaneously applied high frequency signals when the rotor assumes a first or mid position. In addition, the rotor may assume two other positions which differ by 45.degree. from the mid position and in which, in each instance, two adjoining waveguide terminals are connected with one another. A stepping motor is provided for turning the rotor into its selected position. Blocking members such as screws are used to immobilize the rotor.
It has been found that the rotor must be positioned with high precision with respect to the waveguide terminal flanges in order to avoid losses. A radial or axial misalignment of the waveguide connecting path with respect to the waveguide terminals causes a damping or a reduction of the transmission factor. It has also been found that with conventional screw abutments the required accuracy cannot be achieved.